Various attempts have been made to prevent certain leading edge commercial technologies (e.g., such as imaging or electro-optical devices) from being adapted for military uses (e.g., such as weapons sights or fire control systems), since diversion of these technologies from the civilian market place to military applications may raise national security concerns. The attempts have included placing restrictions on the sale of night vision technology, including end user certification and tracking, for example. Additionally, the frame rate for general-use night vision equipment has been limited to ≦9 Hz, with the software required to increase the frame rate also being subject to United States (US) government export control regulations. In another example, requirements for some vehicular applications have been put in place to render a restricted unit inoperable when removed from a vehicle. However, these restrictions have encouraged the development of off-shore sources of the restricted technologies, which can undermine the effectiveness of the intended restrictions and/or erode the technological superiority of the US armed forces.